User talk:Blueflower999
Thanks for your great contributions to Pikmin Fanon! Please continue to help out, you have already made a good first impression! Thanks! 83 Hey! 8D Thanks for correcting my pages, I'm Dutch and not really good at English. .3. But, Thanks For that! :3 Darko191 11:47, 18 August 2011 (EDT)Darko Hey! I notice you dont have a friend template awww... :( When you get one tell me id like to add your friend template to my tower! My friend template is at my user page Check it out! its better! OK. I think Pikminfanatic23 is good at making them. Maybe I can ask him. I have trouble with this too, but remember to sign your posts! Bulbear! Blueflower999 07:51, 27 August 2011 (EDT) Re:Request Sure, I can do that. Just give me a description and I'll do it. How about it has a Man-at-Legs photo and says "This user is a friend of Blueflower999!". Thanks a bunch! Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:16, 27 August 2011 (EDT) What about colors...? Do you want a specific type of color? Blue! What else? Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:16, 27 August 2011 (EDT) Want to chat? Sure! Why not? Bulbear! Blueflower999 16:00, 30 August 2011 (EDT) Im in the chatroom, if you want to chat. I'm not going to be able to chat for a while. Sorry. Blueflower999 20:05, 25 September 2011 (EDT) Postpone Dude, I TOTALLY forgot. I play fantasy football and I have my draft tonight at 7:30pm. Is it okay if we, like, do it later? Is tomorrow okay? Like, 6 or 7 again? SO SORRY!!!!! Don't worry about it Alpo! Any time's fine with me! Besides, I'm getting crushed anyway! Sure, tomorrow would be fine, I think. Bulbear! Blueflower999 18:52, 30 August 2011 (EDT) I'm free now. You wanna continue? Sure. Go on Chat. Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:24, 2 September 2011 (EDT) Dude, I forgot again that I had to go somewhere quickly. Want to continue? 12:27, 3 September 2011 Now? Bulbear! Blueflower999 12:29, 3 September 2011 (EDT) I'm willing to chat, if you want someone to chat with. Wanna chat? Hi... Do you want to chat...? Let's try- *cough* -Yeah, I know... I'm sick... But let's try to get as many- *sneeze* -people as possible on the chatroom... I want YOU to chat with me! (lol, Uncle Sam reference) ...Yeah. So, can you chat? I'm also feeling better today! Want to chat? Warnt to chart? On the chartroom? Yep it's official! You're a Leaf! Congratulations! Also I can chat with you if you want to. Hey, I'm thinking of doing a Fanon page in which we list everyone's records for Pikmin 1/2. Just for something that we can all edit and play Pikmin to keep trying to beat ours and others' scores! So, on that note, what's your Pikmin Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? And your Pikmin 2 Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? Chat race? Wanna do you-know what? Sorry, can't. Why? So explain why you can't chat, please. Parents don't want me to for a while. (YELLOW!!! GRRR!!!) Bulbear! Blueflower999 18:56, 29 September 2011 (EDT) ...How about you go and tell your parents a thing or two about chatting with us on Pikmin Fanon, 'K? And also, as for your (devilish) sister, go and give her a lesson or two about being nice to her big brother. Alright? Oh, if you didn't know already, Pikme123 is Yellow. Bulbear! Blueflower999 19:03, 29 September 2011 (EDT) ...Still in trouble, eh? I'm not really in trouble, just my parents are a little overprotective. However, they might let me back on later. Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:03, 1 October 2011 (EDT) Can't you convince them that your friends here on Pikmin Fanon so desperately want to talk to you? It'd be a big help. Sorry, I think I know how to deal with my parents best. I think if I wait long enough they'll just forget about all of this. Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:07, 1 October 2011 (EDT) And how long would that be? (I hope not a month.) Might be a month, might be more. Hey! I know! We should make a petition and show it to them! XD Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:12, 1 October 2011 (EDT) Possibly, OR we could do this: If your parents aren't busy right now, tell one of them to chat. With me. And then, we'll figure something out. My parents are certainly not that type. Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:15, 1 October 2011 (EDT) C'mon, please, if you would, try, okay? I super-desperately want to chat with you! Please! Can't. I think it will only make the situation worse. I think the petition would be better suited. Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:21, 1 October 2011 (EDT) Kid vs. teen = teen winning. So I officially give up. Sorry, I don't want to be opressive or anything... Bulbear! Blueflower999 15:23, 1 October 2011 (EDT) What's going on here? My parents don't want me to chat for a while but PikFan really wants to chat. Bulbear! Blueflower999 13:20, 2 October 2011 (EDT) Well that really sucks. DANG IT. Sorry, Alpo. It was fun chatting while it lasted. I'm still alive and well though. (It's not like Yellow is impersonating me or something) Bulbear! Blueflower999 20:27, 6 October 2011 (EDT) Welcome back! Hey Blueflower! Havn't seen you in a while! I know. I haven't been on in a while. Ever since my parents wouldn't let me go on chat anymore. Grr... Bulbear! Blueflower999 11:30, 22 October 2011 (EDT) Do you want me to make you a cool sig? Sure! That would be nice! Thanks! Bulbear! Blueflower999 11:48, 22 October 2011 (EDT) Here it is: To use it, just put User:Blueflower999/sig with two brackets ({) on either side instead of four ~s. Hope you like it! Thanks! Let me see if it'll work: HIIIII Haven't seen you in FOREVAR! Are you able to chat? Nope. Sorry. I have to do reading for school, anyway. It's alright! I have off on Thursday cause of confrences. I HATE middle school and all the studying and homework and projects. By the way, I love the new sig! And hey, have you ever heard about Geocaching? And another thing, shouldn't Tigthy-Whitey the White Pikmin be Bait the White Pikmin, going by Chuggaa logic? Thanks! Drigibug just made it a couple minutes ago. I have a teacher that loves to go Geochaching. Yeah, I might make it bait. Sorry it's taking me a while to respond, I can't check my computer often and read. Hey Blueflower, Happy Halloween! Just leaving ya a message... Thanks! Sorry I haven't been able to get on very much anymore. 8th grade is a hectic year and I'm kind of busy. I'll try to come back soon though! Hey, Blueflower999, want to chat? If so, i'll be in the chatroom! Thanks! ---- Haven't seen you in a while, but can I say something...? I saw you had complimented on Alphaman's game, but what about mine? Don't you like mine as well? Of course I do! I love how much time and effort you put into your's. Okay, thanks, and if you have the time, can you get on the chat- oh wait... Yeah, nevermind... Actually, I could try. No promises, but I can try. Huh. Well, my friend, that sounds very intriguing! Ssh! Don't talk too loudly! I was actually on a couple days ago. O_o *Whispers* Shutting up. Hi again! Want to you-know-what again if you can? If you can, great! Sorry, now isn't the best time. Maybe later. Could you at least say why? Thanks. Actually, on second thought, I'll try. Hey you! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way... Yay Winter Break! So want to chat if possible? I'll keep quiet. *Sees email that PikFan has changed my User Talk* OH NO DID I DO SOMETHING WR-- Oh. You're on winter bread already?! Lucky you! I have half a week of school left! Sorry, I'm not going to risk going on the chat now. Mostly because I should be reading. WHAT?! I'm so sorry! School is so much fun out here on the West Coast. Your Eastern Government really just doesn't care about how much free time you get! :( He. That smiley was cut in two. I still haven't seen Alpo in the chat. Hope to see him sometime. "Our eastern government"? Re:Merry Christmas! Thanks, you have a good one too. :) I have a LOT of explaining to do... Ever since the start of my 7th grade year, I had loads of work. Teachers are a lot harder on you these days, according to my parents. I'm studying really hard to become a video game developer. I'm learning the basics to coding at the present moment, and am very pleased with what I am doing. Ever since then, Pikmin had sort of a "falling-out" on me. I started to get tired of it, because of its tediousness, you know? Grabbing teasers, ship parts, multi-tasking (But I do love multi-tasking), it just started dawning on me that I was doing the same thing over and over. I thought it was fun, and I still do, don't get me wrong, but there are other games out there, too. I've been hooked on Minecraft, Super Mario 3D Land, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, and the like. When Pikmin 3 comes out, I expect to be on here everyday. When I got your e-mail, I thought, "Oh crap this can't be good." I looked and I was right. I'm going to start to try and be more active on here. I can't wait for Pikmin 3 to come out, and the Wii U. Hopefully it'll be out in time for my birthday! But until then, keep on plucking. (Hey, I just thought of that catchphrase!) I'll be on chat if you wanna invite anyone else. ---- Hey there! I'd love to help work on the RPG. If you guys want, I could make the area and cave pages. Uh.... do... you... want... to... chat? Chat? Wanna go to the chatroom? That's totally ok. And I see you're on; want to chat now? (Gah, I gotta stop making user talk edits... :/ ) ---- Yes, I'm not dead. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I was fortunate to get a Wii U last month, and it's safe to say that if you're on the edge of wanting one or not, GET IT. It's great. Welcome Back!!!